Stolen Art Masterpiece
Stolen Art Masterpiece is the 18th, and final, episode of season 2 of Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties. Plot This episode begins in the Royal Canadian Museum of Art in Toronto, where we see Snidely Whiplash browsing amongst the paintings. After proclaiming that he has become respectable, he goes on to state that he has become a photographer, “I take pictures.” And with that, Snidely grabs a painting off the wall and runs away with it. Over the course of the next week, the bare spot in the wall wins first prize in an international art festival, but a guard finally notices that the painting is missing. When the Mounties finally spot the theft in the newspaper, the Toronto Tribune, Inspector Fenwick sends Dudley Do-Right to solve the crime. Realizing that whoever stole the painting would take it to a fence, Dudley rushes to the only one he knew, a picket fence. Attempting to force the picket fence to tell him where the painting is, Dudley suddenly notices a tourism sign for Niagara Falls, and interprets it as a clue. Boarding a steamboat to Niagara Falls, Dudley is given a room to share with Snidely Whiplash. Spotting the picture, Dudley is instantly distracted by an unfinished game of tic-tac-toe, giving Snidely the opportunity to knock him unconscious. Snidely gets into an airplane, and flies over Toronto, and the pursuing Dudley leaps into a cab, ordering the driver to follow Snidely’s plane. Unfortunately, what Dudley stepped into was not a cab, but an automatic photo booth. Fortunately, Snidely’s plane runs out of fuel and crashed into the Royal Canadian Mounties’ camp. Snidely defends the painting, threatening to set fire to it, if the Mounties try to take it, but Dudley announces that Snidely is bluffing and walks up and takes the painting away from him. When Inspector Fenwick asks how he knew that Snidely was bluffing, Dudley responds by telling him that the painting was coated with a non-combustible oil, and demonstrates by putting a lit match to it. The painting is instantly consumed by the resulting fire. So, the picture is returned to the museum, much to the curator’s delight. But, the painting is not the original painting, but a new one with Dudley pinned to the canvas, taking the place of model in the picture. Characters Appearing * Dudley Do-Right * Inspector Fenwick * Snidely Whiplash Trivia * The eighth episode in which Nell Fenwick does not appear. * This episode begins with a joke: “Toronto...second city of Canada, and name of the masked man’s Indian friend.” The second name is actually Tonto, the companion of the Lone Ranger. The episode goes on to state that in downtown Toronto, at the corner of Fourth and Kemosabe, is the Royal Canadian Museum of Art. “Kemosabe” was the term of endearment that Tonto used for the Lone Ranger. * Another joke included is the reference to a picture being, “Newton Figby’s immortal self-portrait, ‘Newt Descending a Staircase.’” This is a reference to Marcel Duchamp’s famous 1912 Cubist painting, ‘Nude Descending a Staircase, No. 2.’ Gallery Newt_Descending_a_Staircase.png|''Newt Descending a Staircase'' Dudley_discovers_a_clue.png|Dudley discovers a clue. Dudley_in_the_picture.png|Dudley in the picture. Nude_Descending_a_Staircase.png|Duchamp’s Nude Descending a Staircase, No. 2. Episode List List of Dudley Do-Right episodes Category:Dudley Do-Right Cartoons Category:Season 2